marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Joy Meachum
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |place = Danny Rand's Penthouse, New York City, New York |result = Joy Meachum saved by Iron Fist |side1 = Iron Fist |side2 = Yangsi Gonshi |commanders1 = Iron Fist |commanders2 = Hai-Qing Yang |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = - }} The Attack on Joy Meachum was an attempt by the Yangsi Gonshi to find Joy Meachum and get back at her for breaking their previously arranged deal. Background Back at Danny Rand's suite, Rand asked why the company would buy the pier. Joy said that she didn't know about the intention except that Ward insisted for the purchase to be facilitated. Rand asked why Joy didn't questioned the deal, Joy explained that Ward's leadership had led to success in the company and that there was no reason to question his choices. Joy asked why Rand wanted to know. Rand explained with half-truth. Back when he was in K'un-Lun, he worked hard to gain a powerful position in the monastery. He reminisced how the monks back in the monastery didn't believe he could attain that position. They called him xiaoguliao, a word for outsider. Rand told that when he got the job, he realized that he never thought about why he wanted it.Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm Attack battles multiple men in the elevator]] As Danny Rand went to make a drink, Joy Meachum went to open the door when someone knocked. Rand was alerted when he heard Joy's scream. Out on the hallway of his apartment, Rand saw Joy getting dragged by members of Yangsi Gonshi. Using his fighting skills and summoning the Iron Fist on one occasion to break a hatchet against his skin, Rand managed to defeat all of the thugs with ease without injury. He managed to rescue Joy as he drove the attackers away. Rand overhear the thugs speaking in Mandarin about retreating back to the Golden Sands before they fled. Aftermath Danny Rand headed to Colleen Wing's dojo with Joy Meachum. Rand noticed that Wing's injured hand and asked what happened. Wing responded with the same question. Rand asked Wing to look after Joy and for information on where the Golden Sand was. Learning that the thugs wielded hatchets, Wing recognized them as Triads and told Rand where to find them. Rand headed off, leaving Joy under Wing's protection in the Chikara Dojo. makes a deal with Hai-Qing Yang]] Finding the Golden Sand Restaurant, Rand went in to look for the Triads. When a receptionist questioned Rand's presence, Rand explained that he was looking for Yangsi Gonshi. The receptionist signaled the kitchen staff to retreat. Yang entered the scene with his goons. One of the goons told his boss that Rand was the one who bested them all. Yang and Rand introduced themselves. Rand asked why they tried to kidnap Joy. Yang returned the question by asking why Rand Enterprises stole their pier away from them. Yang explained that his gang had a deal with the previous tenant and that Joy's action broke the deal. They wanted to have a word with her. Rand retorted that they wanted to force her to make a new deal. Yang threaten that perhaps they should use Rand to broker a new deal and question if that was Rand's intent to come to his restaurant. Rand answered that he came to warn them not to get near Joy again. Yang questioned why Rand want to keep the pier. Rand answered by saying The Hand. This answer frightened Yang and he hurriedly urged Rand to send their deepest apologies to Joy. When Rand tried to get more answers, Yang left and spoke in mandarin that he wanted them out of Rand Enterprises. References Category:Events